Vous vous êtes trompés de page
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: On vous a raconté des inepties quand on vous a affirmé que moi, Draco Malefoy, j'ai un bon fond. Je suis fondamentalement haineux, envieux, et je suis méchant. OS


**Hellow! :D Un OS très acide, à prendre avec précautions. Moultes précautions. Inspiré d'une chanson sur la société, la représentation, et le cynisme (saloperie de comédies musicales... Voui, le morceau s'appelle "Comédie Tragédie", et il nous vient de Mozart... L'opéra rock. Voui, moi aussi, je trouve ça un peu crétin, mais la chanson avait quelque chose d'intelligent. Allez savoir comment j'ai pu lui trouver une qualité pareille.).**

**Pour Tama, Inci, et Kiko...^^**

**OoO**

Vous vous êtes trompés de page.

Je déverse ici mes fiels, et vous êtes cordialement invités à fuir avant que votre conscience n'en soit salie. Ici, c'est le coin du méchant de l'histoire. Ici, c'est l'ammoral, le dévergondé, le véritable malsain qui s'épanche et se plaint de toutes ces petites gens qui sont honnêtes, qui prêchent une vie de bon sens, d'alimentation équilibrée, avec cinq fruits et légumes par jour à consommer, les prêtres du responsabilisme, ceux qui ne parlent pas aux étrangers, même quand on leur propose d'alléchantes sucreries. Ils sont très sages, et ils le valent bien.

Le méchant qui se moque de ceux qui, quand ils étendent leurs lessives, accrochent sur les fils de leurs vies éxécrables des chaussettes et des beaux sentiments. Ah, vraiment, qu'êtes-vous venus foutre ici?

L'antre de celui qui ne s'éprend de rien, qui nargue jusqu'aux cyniques, en leur démontrant à quel point ils sont devenus de banals individus, aux fossettes factices. Les cyniques, il faudrait les affamer, qu'ils arrêtent de tout prendre pour acquis! Les cyniques dissertent avec flegme des misères de la société, des injustices quotidiennes que tout le monde essuie, mais quand ils ont le coeur transperçé de quelque affliction que ce soit, ils en crèveraient sur place, les petits chous.

Quand ils lavent leur linge, ce n'est jamais en public. Ils vont pleurer dans les jupons de maman.

Je méprise ceux qui vivent en attrapant au vol quelques pensées que d'autres ont bien voulu leur dispenser, qui se baignent dans un hédonisme insouciant en pensant posséder la nuit, vivre leur vie à fond, la tête embrouillée au petit matin, fier d'être entrés dans une ronde puérile et idiote avec d'autres individus du même acabit. Je nourris pour eux le dédain le plus massacrant, puisqu'ils préfèrent vivre leur vie en bouteilles de bières, en sorties nocturnes ridicules, à s'exciter d'une conversation tournant autour de potins sans utilité. Ils sont bienheureux, ceux-là. Ils sautillent dans la rue et font des moues mutines quand on leur annonçe qu'il va y avoir de la coke à telle ou telle fête chez un de leur "potes", et sont des créatures comblées quand vous leur passez un morceau de tissu de luxe sous le nez. Leurs narines s'en trouvent dilatées, à ces petits polissons.

Plutôt que prendre un soin scrupuleux à repasser leur robe pour qu'elle soit la plus jolie tenue à leur prochaine soirée, ils devraient repasser leur mentalité, bien plus froissée et bien plus piteusement chiffonée que le glorieux vêtement.

On vous a raconté des inepties quand on vous a affirmé que moi, Draco Malefoy, j'ai un bon fond. Je suis fondamentalement haineux, envieux, et je suis méchant. On m'a attribué un coeur débordant de sentiments réfrénés. On m'a donné une humanité à cause de mon jeune âge, on m'a rendu couard et attachant. Vous êtes tous descendus dans les bas-fonds de l'imbécillité sans nom si vous avez osé croire à ces conneries.

Que faites-vous encore ici, vous n'êtes pas à votre place.

OoO

Selon ma créatrice, je me suis rangé, j'ai eu un rejeton, et mes vissicitudes se sont arrêtées avec l'accès à une vie ordinaire. Mais vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, n'est-ce pas, que je me suis rebellé avant la fin de mes aventures? J'ai su dès qu'on m'a fait douter pour l'assassinat de Dumbledore, que mon rôle basculait, peu à peu, vers une sorte de kyrielle de saynètes de psychologie de comptoir. Pauvre Draco, snif snif, il est trop jeune pour porter le faix de tuer un homme si exemplaire, il est pas si mauvais, il ne peut accomplir cette tâche, elle est d'une telle ampleur! Et vous, lecteurs, de vous attendrir de mes doutes.

On vous a pris pour de sombres crétins, et vous n'avez pas démenti quand vous vous êtes pris à rêver que j'étais tout de même un personnage sympathique.

Lamentables, vous êtes lamentables. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous éleviez contre cette monumentale aberration, mais tout de même, j'ai été singulièrement amusé par votre crédulité.

OoO

Selon les plus audacieux d'entre vous, j'ai même été jusqu'à aimer un autre personnage de la saga. Granger, Rogue, Lovegood, et même mon propre père... Pire que tout, Potter. A quand remonte votre dernière séance chez un de vos psychiatres, exactement?

Granger. Ben voyons. Moi, le fumier à qui tout réussit sans qu'il n'ait besoin de claquer des doigts, je tomberais pour une fille qui n'a pour elle qu'un insupportable besoin d'étaler ses grandioses connaissances, probablement par peur d'être rejetée dans le cas où elle s'arrêterait de parler, ou si par le plus grand des malheurs elle laissait un de ses amis dans une connaissance lacunaire de tel ou tel sujet? Sans parler de son intégrité, carrément tentaculaire! Et son caractère de merde, faut dire ce qui est. Il ne me semble pas incongru de mentionner qu'elle sera pour moi une Sang-de-Bourbe jusqu'à la fin, et que par conséquent il est illogique que je transcende cette histoire de hiérarchie socio-magique. Tututut. Vous vous fichez de moi, pas vrai? Vous n'y croyez pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

Rogue. Vous en avez, de l'imagination. Vous l'avez bien regardé? Il est maigre, il est cadévérique, handicapé des relations sociales plus qu'intentionnellement antipathique, il ne connaît pas le shampoing, il a un nez qui est un obstacle de taille quand on voudrait déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, il est torturé, il est solitaire, mélancolique, dépressif, obstiné et presque suicidaire. Et moi j'irai me farcir un tel morceau de tristesse? Vous êtes en plein délire. En plus, c'est un traître à la méchanceté. Aucune chance.

Lovegood. On descend dans les profondeurs abyssales de vos fantasmes les plus débridés, pour peu qu'ils soient complètement tordus. Vous aimez cette folle, dont le deuxième prénom aurait dû être "digression" depuis qu'elle se prend pour Barbie Pythie? Sérieusement? Votre vie est à ce point dénuée de rêveurs comme elle pour que vous fondiez pour le premier venu, c'est-à-dire cette blonde qui lit des bouquins à l'envers? Et le pire, c'est que vous voudriez que moi aussi, je succombe à son charme éthéré et vaguement hallucinatoire, fou et sage à la fois, sous prétexte que vous l'aimez bien? C'est cela, oui. Vous avez qu'à piocher Trelawney, s'il vous faut quelqu'un pour admirer votre Cassandre aux airs de shootée. Moi, je passe.

Et mon père. Vous avez beaucoup de mérite, d'avoir entrepris de narrer des relations incestueuses. Vous avez de la perversité en vous, d'avoir à décrire des scènes particulièrement malsaines, entre des consanguins. En plus, même pas ma mère, ce qui conférerait à votre démarche immonde un statut d'expérimentation de l'Oedipe Freudien. Mais non, vous n'avez pas été très malins, vous avez choisi de me faire subir les assauts de mon père. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai trouvé ceux d'entre vous qui ont tenté cela d'une perversion délicieuse. Si je n'avais pas été totalement rebuté à l'idée de me faire pénétrer par qui que ce fût, j'aurai essayé. Après tout, mon père vaut mieux que...

Potter.

Et Potter. Vous raffolez de romances qui se basent sur les passions, non? Ca vous réconforte, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que votre vie soit remplie de beaux serments, de regards haineux, de souffles courts et de pensées obsédantes. Ce type me plaît, je sors avec, il me soûle, je le largue. Tiens! En voilà un qui est plus "mignon"... Aussi, il est normal pour vous de considérer deux personnages nourrissant l'un pour l'autre une profonde aversion comme un couple fulgurant, vous vous rassurez en lisant nos frasques sexuelles (parce que vous partez du principe que la haine et l'amour sont facilement réversibles. Vous êtes drôles.), en vous extasiant de nos moments érotico-lyrico-poético-sensuels. Ca vous manque à ce point que vous transposez vos besoins de passion, de possession, de brutalité et de vulgarité pornographique sur notre couple?

Au demeurant, vous avez touché juste, je sors avec Potter, je baise Potter (et pas le contraire), et je nourris bien pour Potter une sorte de haine, mais pas celle que vous me faites ressentir. Il m'exaspère, à penser aux autres, à être d'un altruisme incurable, à se démener pour des gens qui ne le méritent pas, qui sont comme vous et ne pensent qu'à vivre leur vie sans trop de misères, avec un peu plus d'intensité que celles de leurs parents, qui espèrent devenir riches et sans soucis, voir des gosses s'épanouir autour d'eux sans gastro-entérites, ni chamailleries, ni caprices, ni mauvaises notes, ni crises d'adolescence. Il m'exaspère à avoir foi en l'humanité.

C'est vrai, nous baisons beaucoup, parce que nous savons que le sexe est bon, mais il prend du temps, il est désir, envie, caresses et préliminaires. Pas qu'une fellation suivie d'une seule pénétration. Avec Potter, on prend notre temps, on fait des pauses, on reprend et on halète, on fait durer le plaisir toute la nuit, parce que nous sommes des personnages, et nous n'avons pas d'autre travail que celui de vous séduire, et que cela est d'une facilité déconcertante, tant votre vie vous semble vide. Nous pouvons nous permettre de baiser toute la nuit sans penser que nous serons inefficaces le lendemain matin au boulot. Vous vous indentifierez toujours à nous, parce que nous autres personnages de fiction sommes tout ce qu'il vous reste d'évasion.

Vous vous évadez, devant cet écran, ou celui d'un grand complexe de cinéma, devant des pages d'une littérature de seconde main ou devant votre écran de télévision. Les séries, les films, vous adorez. Le divertissement, en général, vous vous y plongez sans vous poser la question. Votre vie s'écoule, et vous regardez des miroirs animés, qui déforment l'image que vous avez de vous-même et de votre vie. C'est amusant, de regarder les mésaventures de six New Yorkais trentenaires et délurés. Les évenements des vies de six femmes au foyer désespérées, la grande évasion d'un intello en taule, ou les déboires sentimentaux d'une équipe médicale aux prises avec des problèmes de vie ou de mort. Leur vie est celle que vous rêvez d'avoir. Vous êtes seul dans votre fauteuil, et vous contemplez une saison passer, puis une autre, sans voir que ce sont les saisons de votre vie qui passent devant vos yeux, et qu'elles ne sont plus rattrapables.

Potter m'exaspère parce qu'il pense à vous faire réfléchir, et que vous ne pensez qu'à nos ébats, notre relation, nos instants les plus tendres. Vous ne voulez pas voir nos engueulades, nos hurlements, nos insultes, si ce n'est pas avec une certaine dose d'humour, parce que l'humour sauve les apparences. Les failles, les remises en question, les doutes, vous aimez pas, hein? Potter se met en quatre pour vous faire comprendre que vous passez votre vie devant vos millions de Miroirs du Rised, et vous vous bouchez les oreilles. Il aurait fallu fermer les yeux, mais les votres restent ouverts.

Ils voient mais ne regardent pas.

Potter m'aime, curieusement. Pour ce que je suis, en plus. Ca me dépasse, et je me demande encore pourquoi. Il me sort toujours qu'il n'a pas choisi, que c'est comme ça. Moi je dis que c'est bien dommage, parce que la Weasley, elle lui a fait de beaux enfants, dans le bouquin. Il hausse les épaules et me sourit. On ne lit jamais, on ne regarde pas la télé. On passe nos soirées à discuter de vous, et à baiser. Et franchement, je préfère quand on baise parce que vous me filez des ulcères, à être défendus becs et ongles.

Tiens, vous êtes encore là? Je vous déteste, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir ailleurs? Vous devriez être outrés. Si même ce que je dis ne vous choque pas, alors vous êtes tombés bien bas.

J'aime Potter, je crois. Enfin, aimer, aimer... Vous et moi n'avons pas la même définition. Vous croyez qu'aimer veut dire penser à quelqu'un à tous moments de la journée, être dans un état de manque ingérable et se ronger les ongles de l'impatience de posséder enfin un corps qu'on désire. Avouez, il y a de ça. Moi, je sais qu'aimer, c'est vouloir passer outre les défauts les plus emmerdants d'une personne. Potter, je vous l'ai dit, et vous avez dû l'enregistrer, il m'exaspère. Mais pour rien au monde j'irai voir ailleurs. Ailleurs, il y a des gens comme vous, et ça donne pas envie. Potter est simple, un peu trop docile à mon goût, conventionnel et ranplanplan, un mec né avec des charentaises au bout des pieds. Il vit sa vie sans grandes chimères, il se pose des questions, un peu trop même, mais lui, il s'en pose au moins. Potter a des goûts de caniveau, quand il s'agit de cadeaux à offrir.

Tenez, pour la dernière Saint Valentin, il m'a offert un sac poubelle pour que je puisse souffler toutes mes méchancetés dedans, quand l'humeur était au beau fixe.

Potter n'a aucune classe, aucun charisme, il est même pas beau. Il est encore maigrichon, et c'est pas beau, le maigrichon. Il a des poils sur les fesses, aussi. Ah! Ca, vous en parlez pas, n'est-ce pas, de ses poils aux fesses! C'est pas très glamour, hein? Faut que ça brille, faut que ça soit ferme, que ça soit doux, que ça soit mince. Autrement, vous n'aurez aucun crédit, et on vous reprochera d'être dégueulasse. Vous n'en avez pas envie. Vous voulez que nous ressemblions à des Dieux sur Terre, parce que nous sommes votre Idéal. Vous ne vous voyez donc pas dans vos délires adolescents absurdes?

Potter a une haleine horrible le matin, mais il court se laver les dents dès qu'il se réveille pour que je ne sois pas incommodé. Potter est une grosse feignasse quand c'est à son tour de cuisiner, mais il court chez la mère Weasley plutôt que de risquer de m'empoisonner. Potter préferait crever, plutôt que de me décevoir.

Et pourtant, nous sommes deux hommes, chose que vous oubliez très souvent. Nous ne sommes pas des "tafioles" qui s'affichent et vivent au grand jour leur tumultueuse histoire d'amour. S'il y a des mots doux, ce n'est que sous les draps, dans un moment de félicité post-coïtale. Ou quand la mère Weasley débarrasse enfin le plancher, après avoir papoté toute l'aprème sur les dernières nouvelles palpitantes de sa portée. Nos après-midi se déroulent lentement, quand elle est là. On attend, avec patience, avec politesse, qu'elle nous laisse son plat de lasagne pour le soir, et qu'elle s'en aille précipitamment parce qu'elle a oublié l'heure et que Weasmoche et Granger, et leur tripotée de marmots vont arriver pour le dîner.

Ah, maintenant vous voyez que nous aussi, nous pouvons avoir nos moments de vide, pas vrai? Ca vous rassure ou ça vous déçoit?

Je lâche à présent ma feuille, puisque Potter s'est penché au dessus de mon épaule et qu'il m'engueule de vous faire culpabiliser. Mais vous culpabilisez pas, il me semble. Vous allez très vite oublier que vous avez lu des atrocités ici, et vous allez retourner aux belles histoires qu'on vous raconte sur nous. Ca va vous remettre du baume au coeur, et bientôt, tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve, que vous penserez avoir rêvé, avoir trouvé atroce, et que vous aurez très vite largué, comme votre dernier petit ami en date.

Potter me frappe. Je vous laisse ici.

Mais je le répète, vous vous êtes trompés de page.


End file.
